plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 16
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 16 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 16 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Dark Ages - Night 15 |after = Dark Ages - Night 17}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: According to my data, iron and other metals were routinely put to use during the Dark Ages. Penny: Thus, Magnet-shroom should make an excellent ally here. Crazy Dave: He can pull buckets, helmets and other metal objects off of zombies! Crazy Dave: Some people think it's magic. But really, it's just physics. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The Zombie King is a formidable threat in this level. He will camp out on the right-most column, similar to Imp Cannon, and will turn any Peasant Zombie variant into a Knight Zombie. Because of the huge crowds of zombies in this level, the Zombie King has many chances to make more zombies much more difficult to deal with. Luckily, the player receives Magnet-shroom the level before, which will get rid of the Knight's helm, essentially countering Zombie King. However, the Zombie King is fast and can make another helm very quickly, so a good set-up must be in order to quickly defeat hordes of zombies. The Jester Zombie is yet again present, so projectile based plants are not recommended to use. Wizard Zombies are minimal in this level, and do not cause much problem. Necromancy ambushes are very frequent and dangerous. Tombstones will constantly respawn and cause Conehead Peasants and Buckethead Peasants to get deep into defenses. Grave Buster should be used to dispose of graves. However, with the constant supply of Tombstones, instant use plants like Cherry Bomb should also be used. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food; Three normal and two sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie5 = |note5 = Necromancy! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 3 |zombie7 = |note7 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = |note8 = Five normal and two sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie9 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 2 4 |note9 = Necromancy!; first flag |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 1 3 5 |zombie12 = |note12 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = |note13 = Five normal and two sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie14 = |note14 = Necromancy! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = |note16 = Five normal tombstones are spawned |zombie17 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 5 |note17 = 600%/7 Plant Food; Necromancy! |ambush17 = |zombie18 = 2 2 4 4 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Fume-shroom **Magnet-shroom **Laser Bean **Tall-nut **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb (if you have seven seed slots) **Puff-shroom (if you have eight seed slots) *Start by planting three columns of Sun-shroom, cause the graves will spawn very fast. Plant a Fume-shroom or Puff-shroom if you have eight slots to kill typical zombies. *When a Conehead Peasant enters, immediately plant a Magnet-shroom to be ready for Zombie King. He will enter very soon. **Do not forget to plant one column of Laser Beans and two columns of Fume-shroom. *When a Zombie King enters, you should have at least three Magnet-shrooms on your lawn now. He will keep using its scepter to turn Peasant Zombies, Conehead Peasants and Buckethead Peasants into Knight Zombies. He works fast, so make sure Magnet-shrooms will deal with his ability. **Along with that, graves will spawn near your house. Immediately use Grave Busters and Cherry Bomb to destroy them or else you need a Tall-nut to block them. *More dangerous zombies will appear though, Cherry Bomb is needed to take out Wizard Zombies. *More Zombie Kings will come, so you need protect yourself by planting Magnet-shrooms and Tall-nuts. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Magnifying Grass (important) **Fume-shroom **Laser Bean **Grave Buster (very important) **Puff-shroom **Magnet-shroom (important) **Sun-shroom *Plant two columns of Sun-shrooms on the second and third row. *Leave the first row for a column of Magnifying Grasses. *Plant two columns of Fume-shrooms on the fifth and sixth row. *Plant a column of Laser Bean on the fourth row (not necessary, you can just put a column of Fume-shrooms but Laser Bean is better). *Now a column of Magnet-shroom on the seventh row. *If any Wizard Zombie appears, use Magnifying Grass on him. *Use Magnifying Grasses also to kill Zombie Kings. *If a zombie has almost reached your plants, use Magnifying Grasses on him. *The column of Magnet-shrooms will take care of the Knight Zombies. Strategy 3 :Created by * A strategy that avoids using Magnet-shroom. *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom (do not need any other sun source) **Potato Mine **Spikerock **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb **Squash or Chili Bean **Two slots free. *Use Potato Mine and Squash or Chili Bean until you have produced enough sun to lay down some Spikerocks. *Having at least one Spikerock in each lane will take out Peasant Zombie. Two will take out Conehead Peasant and Jester Zombie. Five Spikerock takes out a Buckethead Zombie. Six takes out a Knight Zombie. *Kill Wizard Zombie and Zombie King as soon as they appear using Cherry Bomb and Squash or Plant Food. *Concentrate on destroying the graves close to your house, so that Necromancy does not stuff your defenses up. *If desperate, remember you can always use Plant Food on a Spikerock far away from your house to pull the zombies back there. Strategy 4 :Created by *A just-for-lols strategy if you have the extra plants and slots. *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Ghost Pepper **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb **Power Lily + Imitater **Hypno-shroom *Basically, aim to pack at least the first three to five columns with Sun-shroom (see illustration in gallery section). *Potato Mine and Ghost Pepper are your main killers. Place the Ghost Pepper strategically so she takes out more than one zombie at a time across multiple lanes. *Save your Plant Food for Hypno-shroom, to create a Gargantuar that will eliminate a whole row of zombies and graves, including the Wizard Zombie and Zombie King. *If needed, use Cherry Bomb, or use Plant Food on a Potato Mine or Ghost Pepper (you will end up with lots of Plant Food). Strategy 5 :Created by *'Required Plants:' **Sun-shroom **Lightning Reed **Potato Mine **Sun Bean **Magnet-shroom **Two slots free *Try to plant 5 Sun-shrooms as fast as you can. If any zombie that approaches, use Potato Mine to kill *Plant at least 2 rows of Lightning Reed, 3 Magnet-shrooms. You should have them before the Wizard Zombie come *Use Sun Bean on strong zombie to gain as many sun as you can Gallery Walkthrough Dark Ages Night 16 Dark Ages Night 16 MagnetShroom Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Zombie King - Dark Ages Night 16 (Ep.279)|By Trivia *This is the first time that Knight Zombies do not appear in the seed selection screen, but appear during the battle. However, Knight Zombie appears in the seed selection screen after the 2.7 update. How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags